


Tonight

by TwiceJynxed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceJynxed/pseuds/TwiceJynxed
Summary: “Captain, why do you look so...dead inside?” It was probably a stupid question but I watched as his brows rose suddenly and his mouth dropped open clearly shocked by my blunt question. I sat up and turned to face him.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Tonight

Warning(s): None  
Requested: **No** / yes

Tonight was like any other night as I lay just under the stars, eyes flicking between the stars wondering just what they saw from their place so high above us. Was there something we were missing? Would I ever get to see? That of course was ridiculous of course not. The soft crunch of leaves beneath someone’s foot made me sit up and look over only to see Levi standing with his usual blank expression. 

“What are you doing out here brat? Don’t you have shit to do? I don’t know go take a shit or something.” His cheeks were slightly red but that could be due to the chill in the air. I shook my head and laid back down, folding my hands behind my head. 

“There’s nothing I need to do Captain Levi.” My heartbeat just a little harder as he came closer. I glanced up at his face only to meet his eyes. My brows furrowed as I studied him. His eyes were always so cold, so disinterested in whatever he was gazing upon. Perhaps that was part of why people feared him the way that they did. He was just a man, probably a lonely man. That alone caused a dull ache in my chest. 

“Captain, why do you look so...dead inside?” It was probably a stupid question but I watched as his brows rose suddenly and his mouth dropped open clearly shocked by my blunt question. I sat up and turned to face him. “I don’t mean disrespect sir but I understand if I’m ordered to run laps until I puke.” 

I offered a sad smile but he merely closed his mouth and stared at me as I pushed myself up to my feet. “Because I am.” His response was soft and yet curt as all his answers usually are. 

Silence filled the air between us. “Maybe just for tonight, I can help?” He hadn’t ordered me away yet though I held no hope at all. I was Twenty Five, had surprisingly lasted this long in the corps but it was of course only a matter of time before my time was up too. I wasn’t disillusioned into believing otherwise. 

“Why?” He narrowed his eyes and I shrugged, “ Why not? Doesn’t everyone deserve some pleasure out of life? Stargazing, talking, or maybe just having company. Sometimes, Captain, it’s the little things that make the biggest differences.” 

He watched me a moment maybe thinking about the offer maybe wondering how the fucking hell I ended up in the Corps of all places.

“If you’ll answer a question for me. I’ll allow what you have in mind.” A genuine smile graced my face as I placed a hand on my right hip. “Ask away Captain.” 

He studied me a moment, “Why do you protect others even if it means your death?” A cold chill washed over me and I sucked in a breath and then released it as I closed my eyes. So he noticed, I wonder who else had noticed. 

“Because we all die someday, why should they die young for a foolish decision?” That wasn’t what he was expecting and it showed in the way his brows grew tight once more. 

“You’re..--” 

“Not suicidal no, not yet. I have...something I need to do before I’m ready to die.” 

“And what’s that?” 

I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his lips. “I have to find the courage to finally tell the man I fell in love with that I love him.” A chuckle left me and I pulled away. 

“I’ll start that run now Captain. Thanks for the company.” I turned to leave only for him to grab my hand firm and yet the way his fingers caressed mine made me smile a little before I turned back to him. 

“Just for tonight.” He told me as he pulled me closer his lips pressing to mine. Tomorrow we had an expedition no one knew what it held but just for tonight, I held him, Levi Ackerman reminding him that he’s not just Humanity’s strongest he’s a man, and he is loved. 


End file.
